This invention pertains to the art of hinges and more particularly to an improvement in hinges wherein the hinge has two separate pivot points, yielding a unique geometry.
The invention is particularly applicable to hinges for enclosures with doors where issues of clearance of the door with respect to the cabinet are critical where it is desired to open the enclosure door to one hundred eighty degrees or more. The principal object of the invention is to provide a hinge that is capable of opening one hundred eighty degrees or more using two separate pivot points in a single hinge.